chung_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chung Corporation
A Brief Rundown of the Chung Corps "The most powerful and most successfully dominate corporation of all time, happens to be the most generous. It would surprise you how kind hearted this enterprise truly is" '- Chung Mark U.N.B.O.C Bank Teller''' '' What is the Chung Corporation? The Chung Corporation or better know as Chung Corps, is a highly technological biochemical engineering and medicinal manufacturing corporation based out of Montreal, Chungada. The Chung Corporation was brought into fruition by two friends in Alberta, Chungada on July 7th, 1999. These two friends would later be Chairman __________ (information unavailable) and C.O.O (Chung Cena). In an interview provided by New York Times with Chung Cena, he was asked what the motivation was for the creation of the global enterprise back in 1999. His reply to said question was: "The motivation was relatively simple, we were just two friends skipping rocks on a stream near our local market when _______ was brought to tears regarding the current status of his grandmother's health. The powerplant around our neighborhood had released a potent gas into the atmosphere, and his grandmother caught wind of it. She was diagnosed with stage 6 glaucoma and fertile lung cancer. He had no means of providing the necessary treatment, and she ended up dying a f''ew months later. ''Her death not only really impacted me but ______ as well. From then on, both of us made a pact that we would better not only the neighborhood but the world as a whole" C.E.O of Chung Corps]] The Chung Corporation started from two kids scheming together skipping rocks, to being one of the biggest global super corporations ever created. Chung Corps provides biochemical weaponry, agriculture and medicine to 184 countries and has 25 infrastructures worldwide. The most famous locations being in Montreal, Chungada, Warsaw, Chungland, Beijing Chunga, and Detroit Michigan, Chungmerica. In addition to being globally prosperous, Chung Corps provides over $10.5 million dollars every year in scholarships and armed forces organizations alone. Another $9 million gets contributed to improving the poverty, and the scarcity of food and resources within third world countries. Studies show that before the rise of Chung Corps, nearly 80% of the world, over 3 billion people were living off of less than $2.50 a day. 48 years later and that percentage has been cut down to a jaw-dropping 12%. Third world countries like Bochungia, Chungeroon, Madachungscar and Suchung, that were once apart of the HIPC (Heavily indebted poor countries) are now thriving off of the support and shared wealth of the Chung Corporation. That was just 3 out of the 184 countries that have been reformed. Chungada and Chumngmerica has also seen a gradual increase overtime, some of the largest GDP ever recorded. The Chung Corporation Ranking Hierarchy "Only the C.E.O and C.O.O have seen and actually know who the Chairman is. Everyone else within the hierarchy haven't ever seen a glimpse. We don't know if its a man or a woman, a kid or an elder. We know he has ties to every founding world leader, and has more money than the president of the USA. Honestly, the secret of who the Chairman is one I never want to find out, it adds more elusiveness to the corporation" - '''Felicity Chung, Secretary of Chung Corps.' ''